


like you lots

by r0pliix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Hance prompt when the had their first kiss pls and thank, M/M, based on a fluff prompt request, hints of shallura, more broganes in this one, no klance unless you yourself read it that way, shallura can be read as platonic, that and ILYSB, that's what i was listening to when i asked for prompts, ummm based really greatly on like you lots by LANY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0pliix/pseuds/r0pliix
Summary: "Hance prompt when the had their first kiss pls and thank " -anonOR:Hunk had promised to send daily texts to Lance at the same time every day. That is until he comes by Lance's house at the time that he's supposed to send this "daily text" with an invitation to the fair the next night. Fireworks, fluff, festival/fair events, and first kisses ensue.(a big insp for this was def "like you lots" by LANY so feel free to give that a listen :)





	like you lots

**Thursday, 9:13 PM**

Lance laid on his side, phone in hand,  smoothing the Spongebob comforter beneath him. He rested in the dimming sunlight that filtered through his blinds, anticipating his daily check-in text from Hunk. Hunk promised to send one every day of the summer at 9:15 PM, he never broke a promise. Of course, Lance _could_ be the first one to text and pretend he forgot about the daily text, but he didn’t want to seem desperate despite them already texting every second when they weren't together. They were always together. Lance took a deep breath as he watched the electric blue digits of his clock change from 9:13 to 9:14. Exhaling, he let his phone screen dim, closing his eyes.

He jolted into a sitting position, nearly choking as his phone vibrated. Lance double tapped his screen, swiping up at record time to open his notifications. He read the notification, only to be disappointed by a frantic penguin followed by “phone overheat detected!” in bold letters. Sighing, he stood up to stretch, putting his phone in the pocket of his Pokémon trainer sweatpants. Stepping out of his room, being sure not to wake his two younger siblings, he started down the stairs. Before making it to the third step, he winced as he heard a door open, followed by the sound of two small sets of footsteps shuffling into the hall. He looked back to see none other than his two younger siblings, Arturo and Isabel.

“What are you little gremlins doing out of bed? Wasn’t your bedtime two hours ago?”

Arturo rubbed his eyes, “The sun is still out.”

Isabel sniffled and itched her nose, “Why are _you_ still up, Lance?”

Going back up the stairs, Lance turned to Isabel, picking her up, “I’m still up because I’m an old man, Izzy,” he opened their bedroom door.

“You _always_ use that excuse, Lance!” Arturo pouted as he followed Lance and Isabel into the room.

“I _always_ use it because it’s _always_ true, isn’t it? I’ve always been an old man, Arturo,” he laughed as he tucked Isabel into bed with a flat sheet, “now cmon, little man, get back into bed.”

“But I can see the sun, Lance! It’s not nighttime yet!”

“Ah, there, you see?” he pulled Arturo onto his lap, “The sun is just like you, he doesn’t want to get into bed yet because it’s summertime. I’m sure if you go to bed, he’ll see what a good example you are and go to bed, too,” Lance smiled as Arturo crawled from his lap onto his bed, letting Lance rest the cover over him, “Night, little man.”

Closing the door behind him, he made his way down the stairs. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he checked the time. It was 9:26; he accepted that Hunk must be busy or be driving, or just forgot. Sighing, Lance slid into the dining room where he joined his mother and older sister to chat.

Without missing a beat, his mother got up and pulled Lance into a hug and started, “Lance, mijo, what’s wrong?”

His sister Claudia’s eyes widened, “Oh my _Lord_ , something big must be going on if mom called you _mijo_ , Legolas, what do your mother’s instincts see?”

“It really is nothing, ma, I’m good--” Lance was cut off by his mother.

“One, Claudia, don’t use the Lord’s name in vain! How many times do I have to tell you? And two, obviously something is wrong if you came all the way down here, are you alright? Is it one of your friends?”

“It must be his nooooovio--” Claudia leaned over the table and shot Lance a smug look.

“Hunk’s _not_ my boyfriend, and did you really have to Spanglish, you dingus?”

“So it IS your boyfriend! And if mom can pull a mijo I can pull a novio,” she stuck her tongue out mockingly.

“Are you seeing this, ma? Look at her! She’s being terrible!”

“You two are acting almost as bad as Arturo and Isabel, you need to calm down. Now, Lance, what was it that you needed to talk about?”

“It’s alright, ma, I just needed a hug. I’ll be going to bed, it’s almost ten. A growing boy like me needs his beauty sleep, right?”

“Growing boy?” Claudia challenged, “You’re nearly taller than dad, can you slow down?”

Lance laughed as he left the dining room. Heading up the stairs, he skipped steps as he entered the bathroom to wash his face and put on his sleep mask. Drying his hands and going into his bedroom, Lance plugged his phone in on his nightstand, selected his sleep playlist, and grabbed the wireless headphones that Pidge got him for his birthday from his bedpost. He closed the curtains, settled in, and as soon as he was about to put his headphones on, he heard the familiar sound of the church bell, the music it played before every hour. The doorbell.

Throwing his headphones on the bed, he rocketed out of the covers and down the stairs, being sure to check and open the door before Claudia even got up from her seat at the dinner table. Lance’s breath hitched as he looked through the peephole. As he reached to open the door, he jumped at Claudia’s voice.

“Is it your boyfriend,”

“For the last time, just because I like boys, doesn’t mean every boy is my boyfriend. Just like how you like boys and look, you still don’t have a boyfriend,” Lance raised his eyebrows and gave Claudia the most done look he could manage.

Claudia huffed as she stepped behind Lance, letting him open the door with no interference.

“Hey Hunk, what brings you here at this hour? Double digits, eh?”

“Hey Hunk, are you here to pick up my little brother here for a late outing?,” Claudia commented, causing Hunk to adopt a surprised look.

“CLAUDIA you need to LEAVE,” he pushed his sister out of the doorway, “You know how terrible she can be sometimes,” Lance hissed, “Anyway, come on in broseph.”

Hunk laughed, coming through the door and taking his shoes off.

“Is that Hunk, Lance?” called his mother.

“Yeah, ma, it’s the big man himself!” He smiled at Hunk, taking his hand and leading him inside. His voice dropped to a soft tone, “Is there something on your mind? Are you alright? You didn’t text so I figured you were busy, but now you’re here, so there must be something big,” Lance sat on the arm of the couch, still holding Hunk’s hand.

“Oh! The daily text! Oh geez, I’m so sorry Lance, I’ve had a lot on my mind, it just, oh geez I didn’t even call...but, the thing I came here to tell you is kind of time sensitive, so I figured coming here to tell you would be best,” Lance was intrigued, “Did you wanna go to the lake tomorrow night? Allura said there’d be fireworks at the lake tomorrow night with like, some sort of festival or something. It might be a fair?  I thought you’d be interested, I was gonna send it to the group chat but Keith has the most outdated phone and refuses to upgrade.”

Lance spotted Claudia from the corner of his eye, “No, Claudia, it’s NOT a date, can’t two dudes hang out without you questioning it? Hunk and I are chill, alright?” Hunk snorted at Claudia, who retreated to the dining room.

“I think Allura invited Shiro, who had to bring Keith, who was begged by Pidge to take her because Matt couldn’t, so I mean, the whole squad will be there, we’ll be like a big family walking around the fair, and I can’t go without my best friend,” Hunk’s face lit up with a soft smile as he awaited Lance’s response.

“I would love to go,” Lance got up to hug him, “Thanks for thinking of me, buddy, I love you for that.”

Hugging him back, trying not to get Lance’s face mask on his sleeves, Hunk responded, “Aww Lance, I love you too,” as they broke off from the hug, Hunk resumed, “So I’ll pick you up at seven so we can head to the lake and meet up with everyone else, sound good?”

“Sounds very bien, Hunk! See you tomorrow!” Lance saw Hunk on his way out, waving as he drove away.

Lance turned off the lights after wishing the remaining family members who were awake sweet dreams and climbed the stairs. Entering the times into his phone calendar, he put his headphones on trying to calm himself. 

 

**Thursday, 11:47 PM**

 

Lance rolled over to check the electric blue digits of his clock. Nearly midnight. He laid on his back, eyes focusing on the fading green of the glow stars plastered across the ceiling. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on sleep, trying to calm himself, trying to distract himself from any hint of excitement. He knew he failed to have any sign of excitement when he heard the bell tone of his phone through his music. Rolling over to face the nightstand, he reached for his phone to check the notifications. It was a message from Pidge, ‘but why would she be awake at this hour?’ Lance thought, ‘oh yeah, because she’s a nocturnal teenager’. Pausing his music, he opened the chat.

 

Pidgeotto: are you comign to the fair tmrw _(11:49/read)_

 

Lance thought for a second, was he going to the fair? If he didn’t get enough sleep, he probably wasn’t. But, then again, Hunk came to his _house_ to invite him. Lance is usually the one who goes to Hunk’s house, so that came as a surprise.

 

Me: i’m pretty sure i’m going yeah _(11:51/read)_

Pidgeotto: ok _(11:52/read)_

Pidgeotto: i was goign to invite you but then hunk told me ‘oh no nno I goTTA invite Lance myself!!’ _(11:52/read)_

Pidgeotto: I just went along w it bc we amde a bet _(11:52/read)_

Me: waiy _(11:53/read)_

Me: **wait _(11:53/read)_

Me: are you saying Hunk only came over bc you two made a /bet/? Like he wouldntve come over if you /didnt/? _(11:54/read)_

Pidgeotto: not like in a bad way n0 nonono _(11:54/read)_

Pidgeotto: he said somehitng that he told,e not to tell you and then I said _(11:55/read)_

Pidgeotto: then I said, oh, well if that’s how it is just go invite him!! And he got all shaky and was like ??? bro Blease just invite Lance _(11:56/read)_

 

Lance had to take a breather. Why was Hunk so hesitant to invite him? Were they not friends anymore? Why would he end their best friendship of nearly their whole lives, so abruptly? He wouldn’t end their friendship so abruptly. That’s just not like him to do something like that. Leaving Pidge on read, he exited their conversation and opened the one he had with Hunk.

 

Me: when you get the chance, could you call,,, thanks, hunk :0 _(12:03/unread)_

 

He was hesitant to send it, but he was glad he did. Unpausing his music, he closed his eyes and began to calm down, drifting into sleep.

 

**Friday, 2:36 AM**

 

Lance woke to the syncopated vibration of his phone on his chest and the drop of the X-Files love theme remix by Luc Serra. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up, blinded by the light of his screen and the bright contact photo of the caller. It was Hunk. Swiping his finger over the green button, he put the phone near his face, half asleep.

He jumped at the call volume through his headphones, “Hey Lance, I just read your text.”

Why was Hunk awake? It didn’t matter, he called, he didn’t leave it on read, “Uh, yeah man,” Lance rubbed his eye with his free hand and stretched, “Oh, uh, yeah,” yawning, he paused, “Did you make a bet with Pidge or something? Because she said you didn’t want to invite me? Maybe I’m overanalyzing and misread something, but if you didn’t want me to go, I don’t need to,” Once the words left his mouth, he was full of regret. Saying these words out loud stung him deeply.

“Wait,” he had distress in his voice, “Wait, what? When, when did I ever say, or when did Pidge, in this case, say this? I would never say that! I love spending time with you, I love--” he came to an abrupt stop, “But what did she say exactly?”

“She said there was a bet, and that there was something you wanted to tell me. If you’re not ready to tell me, I understand.”

“No, no, no, Lance, it’s,” he sighed, “It’s not that. I would _never_ keep secrets from you, you know that. You’re my _best friend_ , and don’t you _dare_ question that for even a second. All she said was that she thought that I wouldn’t be able to tell you-- that I wouldn't be able to ask you--”

“Tell me what, Hunk, tell me what,” his voice started cracking. He had nothing to worry about, and yet his voice began cracking and slowly breaking.

“It’s like a _date_ Lance. That’s what it is, okay? She thought I would be too chicken to actually ask you because it felt like less of a friend outing and more of a date,” he exhaled, “I’m really sorry for the misunderstanding, Lance. I really am, I-- I’ll make everything and anything up to you tomorrow, I promise.”

“Oh geez, I, I’m sorry Hunk, I’m the one who blew up. I’m the one who messed up. I’m the one who needs to make it up to you. Not you making it up to me, you did nothing wrong, I,”

“It’s getting late, Lance, you need rest. You’re getting stressed, please rest,” Hunk cut Lance off in a soft and sincere tone.

“Oh, it is late, but-”

“No, Lance. You need to sleep.”

His sigh turned into a yawn, “Fine, fine, _mom_. Goodnight, you big softie.”

“Goodnight, Lance,” he had a smile in his voice as they hung up.


End file.
